


Something Like Destiny

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malia learned that her parents were sending her on a trip as a graduation gift, she could never have anticipated what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my _Allison/Malia_ square in Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo!

When they got back to the hotel, Malia dropped her shopping bags on the floor before collapsing onto the bed. So far, this trip had been even more incredible than she had imagined it could be. Before she embarked on this journey she had thought that she’d be a little lonely – she wasn’t going with any of her friends or family, and while she expected to be friendly with some of the other people on the tour, she hadn’t expected this.

 

She turned her head to look at the other side of the bed, where a beautiful brunette was laying next to her, a gentle smile tugging on her lips. Meeting Allison was the best part of the entire trip.

 

Allison was beautiful, funny, and kind – she was everything that Malia could’ve wanted. Malia didn’t believe in fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it, but she felt like they were meant to be together. They’d ended up on the same tour, being put in the same room, sat next to each other on flights, and, to top it all off, they were both going to the same college in September.

 

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Allison asked, snapping Malia out of her reverie. “Some of the others were talking about going out to a bar or a club, do you want to go, too?”

 

Malia knew that Allison didn’t have any interest in going out and was only asking to be polite. She shook her head, “I was thinking we’d just spend some time away from everyone else tonight. We should stay in and watch a movie, maybe go for a walk a little later.”

 

Allison grinned. “That sounds perfect,” she replied, snuggling closer to Malia as she flicked on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
